


Finding Happiness in Purgatory?

by extremefangirl1039



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Coffee Shops, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5242100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extremefangirl1039/pseuds/extremefangirl1039
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is awkward and Cas is into it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Happiness in Purgatory?

_8ams are awful. They are literally the worst thing that has ever been invented by anyone ever. Waking up at 7:30 to catch a 7:45 bus for an 8:00 class is way more work than I am willing to commit to. Especially because I am most definitely not a “morning person”. Actually, I don’t think anyone is a morning person, and anyone who says they are is just trying way too hard to be unique. The only actual explanation for 8ams and morning people is Satan. It has to be. Only Satan would be evil enough to pull this shit_ he thought as he made his way up the steps to his first class. When he got to the door, he realized he had been horribly mistaken. He used to think that morning classes were the worst, but he was wrong. The only thing worse than morning classes is being prepared to attend lecture only to show up and find a note posted on the door saying ENGL 2102 001 - LITERARY ANALYSIS 8:00am-8:50am CANCELED. Why the fuck wouldn’t the professor just send an email. Dean could have slept in like an extra hour. _This morning is bullshit._

  
He decided that the only redeeming thing about the morning was he was now walking distance from cheap coffee. His favorite place that he normally went to after class was a shop called Purgatory. Mostly because of Castiel, one of the guys who had been working there for a while and who Dean had been crushing on since pretty much the second he saw him. The thing was though, Castiel didn’t know anything about this borderline creepy crush. Actually, Castiel didn’t even know that Dean knew his name because Dean had never really talked to him unless you count that one time he asked for a water cup, which Dean totally did.

  
He walked the door and his face went red when he realized who was behind the register. Goddamn, he couldn’t even deal with how cute Castiel was in that stupid apron. He cleared his throat as he walked up to order. "Uh, a bacon and egg bagel. And a coffee. Ugh a latte. A caramel machiatto latte?" _Oh my God what is wrong with me_ he thought in shame. Castiel nodded and punched in the buttons, completely ignoring Dean’s awkwardness. "That's $5.95." _Goddamn it why can’t I talk to cute boys_. Castiel looked up from the register and stared at Dean like he could read his thoughts. Dean blinked back and realized that no, Castiel couldn’t read minds; he'd just spoken out loud.

  
Dean froze up before he realized that he actually needed to run away from the situation as fast as he could, so his fingers fumbled as he tried to count out the money he owed. It was taking too long, and he could feel Castiel’s staring into his mind, so he mumbled "sorry” and shoved the first bill he pulled out into Castiel's hands without looking him in the eye. He turned away, leaving his change and decided that it would probably be best for him so sit on a stool in the corner and pretend he didn’t exist until his coffee was ready.

He was intent on keeping his eyes glued to the counter when his coffee and the bag with the bagel slid into view. Not wanting to prolong his agony and embarrassment anymore than he already had, he grabbed everything and walked out as fast as he could without looking like an idiot. Once he was out of sight of the coffee shop, he leaned back with his head against the wall and closed his eyes in shame, replaying everything that had just happened and imagining the ways he could have done everything, no anything, better. It looks like he would never be able to walk into that coffee shop with dignity again, so he might as well enjoy his last meal. He slid down the wall so he could set the coffee cup down and eat his bagel, still thinking about the past ten minutes and actually cringing. _I’m such an idiot, oh my god_ he thought to himself as he drank from the cup. But when he glanced at the mug, he noticed a bit of writing peeking out from underneath that weird cardboard thing that keeps your hand from getting burnt. He slid it off and for a moment, he thought he was hallucinating because his brain was trying to erase all memory of what he had just done. After blinking a few times to make sure his eyes weren’t lying to him, Dean let out a huff of confused laughter and reread the message on his cup.

  
**Lunch? I get off at 11. You left your change, so you can pay ;)**  
 **Castiel**


End file.
